The Duelist and the Moon
by Vineman
Summary: When the evil Death King attacks Earth, Goku and the ZFighters must join up with a few new friends in order to defeat the evil monster


DragonBall Z

The Duelist and the Moon

-1Goku stood on top of a building looking out over the city. It had been about a year since the defeat of Hyrudegon had restored peace to the Earth, but for some reason, he still had an uneasy feeling that something was wrong. He couldn't explain it, but everything just seemed to calm to possibly be so. Rarely had peace ever lasted this long, and the Earth's spirit seemed to be troubled. What Goku didn't know was what exactly what was wrong. For some reason he had been attracted to a large high school in the East District country of Japan, but he couldn't explain why. Below him, a bunch of girls and boys were busily filing into the school. One boy in particular caught Goku's eye. His hair looked a lot like Goku's, except a couple of yellow strands ran out to the side and the edge of his hair was purple in color.

"Huh," he said folding his arms, "I wonder who that is." The boy's name was in fact, Yugi Moto. The millennium puzzle dangled from his neck and he was going to find his friends Joey, Tristan, and Tea, but as he was traveling through the halls, a young girl tripped and dropped her books and papers all over the floor. The girls long, blonde hair dangled down in two long strands from a couple of buns rolled up in her hair. Yugi ran over and helped the girl pick up her books.

"Here ya go," he said handing the girl the books he had picked up.

"Oh," said the girl blushing, "uh, thanks," she said running off as Tea, who had seen the whole thing, came up to Yugi who had turned around to watch the girl walk away.

"Tea, who was that," Yugi asked turning to face Tea.

"Serena," replied his brown-haired friend.

The girl, who was running a little late, was looking around for her friend, Raye Hino. She finally found Raye, who was leaning up against a locker looking at a book while Serena's other friends, Mina, Lita, and Amy, were looking over her shoulder.

"Did you guys just see that?" asked Serena, "I just tripped in front of that boy."

"You mean the Muto kid, Yugi," said Amy.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Raye, "Yugi's a nice kid, so I doubt he even cared."

"That's not it Raye," replied Serena, "it was the way he looked at me. Almost as if he knew my secret."

"How could he?" asked Lita, "I don't even think Yugi Muto has any idea who Sailor Moon even is. As far as I can tell, he's never seen her before, and I don't think he's ever heard anything about her, so I doubt he even expects you're her."

"I don't know," said Serena, "when he was looking at me, it was almost like, he could see something no one else could."

Gohan, Goten, Future Trunks, Kid Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha arrived in the East District to join Goku. "What's up Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Do you guys feel like something's out of place?" asked Goku

"Your kidding, right?" asked Kid Trunks, "I got out of bed because of a feeling!?"

"I've been feeling the same way Goku," declared the Future Trunks scratching his head, "but as far as I can tell, everything seems peaceful, so I just shrugged it off."

"Huh, maybe I'm just being paranoid, but better safe then sorry," said Goku folding his arms and looking up towards the sky.

What Goku couldn't have realized is just how correct he was. As the Z Fighters debated a course of action. A large, grey planet was moving into orbit around the Earth. Upon the planet, sat a man wearing a purple cloak. The man was King Darkness of the Dead Moon and he had been traveling the galaxy for thousands of years wiping out all races of creatures that he had encountered. Now, he had set his sights on the greatest prize in the galaxy. The beautiful planet of Earth.

"Humans are such a worthless race of creatures, but adding Earth to my collection would make my collection the greatest in the galaxy," he said tapping his fingers on the arm rest of the chair, "Fate! Shadows! Where are you!?" he demanded as a red dragon and a purple skinned woman wearing almost exactly what a Sailor Scout would wear, except the shirt and gloves were black.

"Yes master?" asked the two simultaneously.

"Prepare yourselves for battle. I want you two to exterminate the human race and claim the planet Earth," demanded King Darkness.

"Yes master," declared the dragon , Fate.

"The human race will be exterminated my lord," declared the girl, Shadows.

Only a couple hours later, two small space pods launched from the surface of the planet, destined for the planet Earth. Goku and the others watched as two objects crashed through the atmosphere and crashed into the center of the city.

"What was that!?" cried Goku, Yugi, and Serena. Suddenly, Yugi's wrist began to glow.

"Now what!?" shouted Yugi as his Duel Disc and Duel Monsters deck appeared on his arm. His puzzle began to glow. "Yu-gi-oh!" he shouted as he transformed into Yami Yugi. "Tea, Tristan, Joey, stay here!" he ordered running out the door.

"Okay what just happened?" asked Joey, but before anyone could even answer, 5 girls ran by accidentally trampling Joey and Tristan.

"Hey," said Tea, "that was Serena."

"Hey, wasn't that girl with the black hair that creepy priestess from the Hino Shrine, what's her name, uh, Raye?" asked Joey pulling himself up off the floor.

"Huh, I wonder where they're going in such a hurry," declared Tristan pulling himself to his knees and rubbing his head.

Goku, Gohan, and Goten were the first to arrive at the crash site. "Dad," asked Gohan, "do you notice anything strange about these meteors?"

"They're spaceships," said Goku looking down in surprise. Suddenly the ship began to open.

"Daddy, the pod is opening!" shouted Goten flailing about in surprise. Fate and Shadows emerged from the space-pods.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" demanded Goku as Trunks, Kid Trunks, Yamcha, and Tien arrived at the scene.

"To destroy the human race," declared Shadows lunging at Goku. Goku dodged the attack and jumped away from the mysterious woman.

"Whoa, that was an interesting trick, She's a whole lot faster then a lot of the opponents I've fought in the past, so what can the little red lizard thing do?" said Goku scratching his head curiously. He got his answer sooner then he expected as Fate opened his mouth and fired a birage of red fire balls at Goten and Kid Trunks who managed to leap out of the path of all the blasts.

"Well, that answered the question," Goku declared as his expression changed to a much more serious one, "then let's get on with it!" With that, Goku charged at Shadows. The two began a powerful clash eventually ending in Goku managing to knock Shadows back into the ground. Fate lunged at Goku from behind, but Gohan caught the monster with a powerful kick to the stomach knocking the beast skyward. Then, he blasted the dragon with a powerful ball of energy. Goku and Gohan landed back-to-back. The two beasts landed facing their corresponding heroes. The began a desperate lunge towards the father-son duo. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice filled the air.

"Mercury Bubbles! Blast!" rang out the voice as a young, blue-haired girl wearing a blue ribbon and blue mini-skirt threw an array of bubbles that surrounded the demon, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Venus! Love Chain! Encircle!" shouted another girl with long, yellow hair wearing a blue ribbon and an orange mini-skirt. A mysterious, yellow chain of hearts flew out from just above her shoulder and rapped around the girl binding her up tightly. Both of the warriors crashed to the ground.

"Uh, what was that?" asked Krillin arriving at the scene.

"I'm not entirely sure," replied Goku rubbing the back of his head. Just then, the two villains stood back up and lunged at the two girls. Goku used Instant Transmission and appeared in between the girls and the demons. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked rushing at the two demons and catching each of the demons with a powerful punch. The two went crashing back to the Earth.

"Well, these guys are kind of disappointing," said Gohan looking down at the demons. Suddenly, there was an explosion of red and purple light. The demons emerged from their craters and flew up at Goku and Gohan.

"Well," said Trunks flying up to join his two friends, "looks like you've got your wish, "this battle just got a lot more interesting!" he declared firing a blast at the red demon, who took the blast head on and kept coming. "Well, that didn't work," declared Trunks dodging the lunging Fate. Goku flew above Shadows, grabbed her hair, and threw her into Fate. Another girl appeared on a near-by rooftop. This one had black hair and was wearing a purple ribbon and a red skirt. "Mars! Fire…! Ignite!" shouted the girl firing a ray of flame that caught the two demons head on. The demons didn't even flinch as the flames passed over them.

"It looks like you want to do this the hard way then!" shouted Goku exploding into a Super Sayin, "well that's fine by me!" he shouted rushing towards the two. Gohan and Trunks both transformed into Super Sayins and followed Goku, followed by Super Sayin Goten and Kid Trunks. Goku began a powerful clash with both of the demons at once, grabbing them by the arm, flipping over, and throwing them back into the ground. Just then, a man wearing a purple cloak appeared beside Trunks.

"Whoa, who are you?" asked Trunks.

"So, you're the famous heroes of Earth," came a voice. The Z-fighters looked down to see Yugi standing on top of a building. "I'd heard of you, but I never thought I'd actually get to meet you Goku. My name is Yugi Muto, and I'm here to help as best I can."

"Wait a second," shouted a 4th girl, who was wearing a pink ribbon and a green skirt, "They're the greatest fighters on this, or any other planet. The hero who saved West City from the evil Hyrudegon! Goku and the Z-Fighters!"

"Goku and the Z-Fighters," said the final girl landing on top of a final building. Like the others, she was wearing a ribbon and a short skirt, but hers were a little different from the others.

"Hey," said the spirit of Yugi from the millennium puzzle, "I know them, they're Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts!"

"Sailor… Moon?" said Yami Yugi staring up in confusion. Just then, the two demons burst back from the ground. "Uh, they're back! Dark Magician! Attack with Dark Magic!" he ordered as the man in the purple cloak twirled his rod above his head and pointed at the demon firing a powerful blast from the gem at the point. The blast knocked the two demons back into their craters.

"Uh," muttered Fate, "I'm getting sick of this!"

"Then let's kill them so we can get on with our mission!" shouted Shadows as both demons made a lunge for Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars!

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!" demanded Yugi, "Go! Black Luster Soldier! Attack with Chaos Blade Strike!" he shouted as a strange soldier in black armor appeared and slashed the two demons away.

"Time to take these guys out, before someone gets hurt," declared Goku.

"Right!" shouted Goten and Kid Trunks simultaneously, "leave this to us! Fu… sion… ha!" the shouted fusing into Super Sayin 3 Gotenks! Gotenks rushed towards to the two demons and blasted them with two powerful blasts of energy. The monsters disintegrated.

"How can this be!?" came they're final pitiful shrieks, as the blasts caught them both head on.

On the planet, King Darkness had been watching the entire fray. "Interesting, for once I may actually have to get my hands dirty," he declared smiling smugly.

"That was awesome!" shouted Sailor Moon as the smoke cleared from the fused warrior's attack. Suddenly, another star appeared in the sky and crashed to the Earth.

"Uh, another space pod!" shouted Goku in surprise, "uh, but the power level in this one is much larger then both of those two put together!" he suddenly shouted. The pod opened, and a mysterious being wearing a purple cloak exited.

"So," said the man in disgust, "you're the people who defeated my two minions, but you can't possibly hope to beat me! This planet is doomed!" he shouted as the cloak blew away to reveal a wrinkled, purple-skinned man.

"You've got to be kidding me," shouted Sailor Moon, "he doesn't look so tough."

"Careful Sailor Moon," ordered Sailor Mercury, "some of the best books have the worst covers."

"What's that mean?" asked Sailor Moon looking around in confusion.

"It means he's a lot stronger then he looks," declared Yugi looking down at the man in terror.

"Well, shall we begin?" taunted the man. Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien rushed the man, but he simply dodged all three of their attacks and sent them flying back into a building.

"Whoa! That was incredible!" shouted Gohan looking down in amazement at the carnage below. The man gazed up and cracked his knuckles.

"Who's next?" he taunted smugly. Sailor Jupiter leapt from the building she was standing on and made a lunge at the man! She punched at him, but he knocked her fist away and pulled his fist back and clubbed her in the cheek, sending her skidding across the ground.

"Uh! Lita!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Go! Dark Magician and Black Luster Soldier! Attack!" Yugi shouted as his two monsters lunged at the man, who simply blew them away with a burst of energy. "Oh no!" shouted Yugi.

"Incredible!" said Goku, "this is going to a tough fight!"

"That does it!" shouted Raye, "Mars…! Celestial Fire…! Surround!" she shouted launching a bunch of balls of fire at Darkness. Darkness knocked all the blasts away.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" shouted Sailor Mercury firing a ray of water. He jumped out of the path of the attack and flung a ball of energy at the two girls blowing them away.

"Whoa, his power is awesome. I know this looks bad, but still, I'm so excited!" shouted Goku his face lighting up with delight.

"Dark Magician! Attack!" ordered Yugi as the Dark Magician fired a Dark Magic Attack at Darkness. The blast hit him dead on, knocking him on his stomach. "I play the Celtic Guardian! Gaia the Fierce Knight! And Dark Magician Girl!" he shouted as 3 new creatures appeared, "now go, Black Luster Soldier, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, and Gaia, the Fierce Knight!"

Yugi's five creatures lunged at Darkness, but he blew them all away with a burst of purple light.

"Oh no, how do we beat this guy?" stuttered Serena. Darkness turned to face the girl. "Uh, I really don't like the way he's looking at me," she declared nervously.

"The first to die, shall be you," he declared firing a blast at Sailor Moon.

Suddenly, a yellow blast collided with Darkness' blast, knocking it away from Sailor Moon.

"Hey!" shouted Goku, "your forgetting someone!" he declared flying at Darkness.

"You dare to challenge the Death King!" shouted Darkness, "I'll kill you."

"Death King," said a voice from behind Sailor Moon, who turned around to see her cat Luna, "I've heard of him. He's the king of the Dead Moon. He's been traveling the galaxy for years, exterminating any race in his way! I guess now, he's turned his sights on Earth.

Darkness knocked Goku away, threw a blast into Gohan, blowing back into a building, and pummeled Gotenks knocking him back into a street light. The pole almost seemed to cut Gotenks in half as the fused warrior separated

into Goten and Kid Trunks. Future Trunks lunged at him, but the monster knocked him away.

"Uh oh," said Sailor Moon as Darkness once again turned his attention on her.

"No one to save you know," declared Darkness, smiling smugly.

"Moon Spiral Hearts Attack!" shouted Sailor Moon firing her attack at Darkness. The attack hit Darkness, who hardly even flinched. Suddenly, a giant blast of blue energy hit Darkness, knocking him away from Sailor Moon. She looked for the source of the blast, expecting to see Goku or Trunks, but instead saw a new warrior, wearing a strange suit of armor.

"Tell me, do you always pick on the women first!?" demanded the man staring at Darkness angrily.

"Ah, the Sayin Prince Vegeta," said Darkness smugly.

"So, I see you've heard of me," said Vegeta smiling a little, "well then you must realize that your dead. You just ruined my first day off since the battle with Hyrudegon. You're going to regret that you freak! I'll make sure of that!" shouted Vegeta transforming into a Super Sayin and flying at Darkness. He kicked Darkness hard and sent him sprawling. Then he rushed him again, pummeling him with a series of powerful blows and knocking him away with a burst of yellow Ki energy. "Final Flash!" he shouted raising up his hands and slamming them together forming a giant yellow ball of energy. A giant blast launched from his hands hitting Darkness dead on.

"Heh, that was to easy," declared Vegeta looking on smugly. Suddenly, Darkness reappeared behind Vegeta who turned around in disbelief. "Impossible!" he shouted as Darkness punched him in the cheek knocking him back into the ground.

"That was far to easy," declared Darkness as he turned his attention back to Sailor Moon, "now you're going to die my dear."

"Oh man, my attack didn't even phase him last time," declared Sailor Moon stepping back, "I have no choice. Super Moon Crisis Power!" she shouted as her blue skirt turned white with yellow and blue stripes at the bottom.

"Hmm, perhaps your not the weakest person here," declared Darkness smiling wickedly.

"Rainbow Moon Heartache Reform!" shouted Sailor Moon firing a powerful attack at Darkness. The attack did little to damage the evil Death King. "Oh no," she said frightened, "Now what!?"

"Black Luster Soldier! Defend!" Yugi shouted as his Black Luster Soldier moved in front of Sailor Moon holding up his shield and blocking the attack. Black Luster Soldier shattered. "Oh No! My Black Luster Soldier!" shouted Yugi.

"You dare to interfere with the Death King! Now I'm going to kill you both!" he declared throwing Yugi onto Serena's building.

"Uh Yugi," shouted Sailor Moon, "are you okay?"

"For now," replied Yugi pulling himself to his feet, "but I get the feeling that won't last long!" he shouted as Darkness began to hover in front of them. "Oh no!"

"Time for you both to die!" said Darkness.

"Someone! Please help us!" shouted Sailor Moon beginning to cry.

"Go Magician of Black Chaos! Attack!" shouted Yugi as his Dark Magician evolved into Magician of Black Chaos and attacked Darkness. Darkness blew the Chaos Mage back into a wall.

"That didn't work!" shouted Serena beginning to cry again.

"Shut up!" shouted Darkness firing 8 blasts of energy at Serena. The blasts rapped around Serena's arms and legs knocking her off of the building.

"Oh no!" shouted Yugi, "hang on Serena! Go! Magician of Black Chaos!" he shouted as the Magician flew by and caught Serena. She was trying to thank Yugi, but suddenly the last blast wrapped around her mouth.

"Mpph! Mmmmm!" was all she could get out.

"Magician of Black Chaos," Yugi shouted, "put her somewhere safe!"

"Now to end this!" shouted Darkness moving towards Yugi.

"Uhhhhh!" stuttered Yugi waiting for the end.

"Not so fast!" came Goku's voice. Darkness turned around to see that Goku's hair had suddenly grown much longer as he had transformed into a Super Sayin 3.

"Fight me, if your ready to die!" shouted Goku flying at Darkness.

"What power! I've never seen anything like it!" shouted Darkness.

"Dragon Fist!" he shouted punching at Darkness. Goku exploded with yellow light and a giant, yellow dragon burst out, cutting through the Death King, destroying him.

"We did it! Well done Goku!" shouted Yugi.

"Way to go Goku!" shouted Sailor Moon as the bonds around her disappeared.

"Yeaaaahhhh!" shouted Goku punching the air.

Back at the park, Goku and the other Z-Fighters were bidding fond farewells to their new friends.

"Wow, that was intense," said Raye.

"I actually enjoyed that," said Yugi folding his arms and smiling.

"Yeah, hey, is something different about you?" Goku asked Yugi.

"Uh kinda," said Yugi chuckling, "it's a long story."

"Well," said Gohan, "I don't think we have time for this right now. We need to get home, or Mom's going to think we died or something."

"Well, good-bye guys, let's get together again sometimes," shouted Goku as the Z-fighters all departed.

"That sounds like a good idea!" shouted Yugi, "I hope we get together sometime."

The Z-fighters would eventually meet their new friends again, but I'm afraid that that's, another story.


End file.
